


Cold Fire/冷火

by PsychoCrazy



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuntboy!Dante, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCrazy/pseuds/PsychoCrazy
Summary: 维吉尔杀死虚空化但丁之前发生的事。





	Cold Fire/冷火

    地狱里又闷又热。

    维吉尔擦了一下嘴角，那些尚未凝固的血液沾在了他蓝色的手套上，甚至就在他的注视下被迅速地蒸干，变作一块发黑的污渍。

他从未如此狼狈过。揭开外套就是一道触目惊心的伤口，从胸口贯穿到后背，因为严重到难以愈合而仍淌着血，在蒸笼似的地狱里如同被火焰灼烧。恼火、沉闷便从这出口溜走，留给他大量的疼，直到但丁的出现，他说：“被再杀死一次的感觉如何？”就像是维吉尔曾多次期望他的弟弟能够填满他心中的缺口那样，仇恨将伤口堵得严严实实。

    这是真的还是假的，亦或是地狱给他的惩戒，他坠落了几次，在魔族的怪物中间带着重伤摸爬滚打后，就再也没能分清了。因此维吉尔远远地看着那道白色的身影，他要杀了他，他想，就用那把捅穿了自己的剑，于是他那么干了——用叛逆将但丁钉在艾瑟尔的翅膀上。拿非利的雕像上，一个拿非利杀死了另外一个拿非利，哥哥杀死了弟弟，然后他们将成为历史，维吉尔希望他能够被千古传颂，作为复仇的典范，手足相残总能成为无情的象征。

    “有什么遗言吗？”维吉尔问道。但丁卧在那里，血液从伤口处蔓延开来，在他白色的身体上显得格外扎眼。他痛苦地呻吟着，或许渴望死亡能来得更快一点，然后抬起了头，漆黑的眼睛里竟透露着惋惜，但丁一边喘气一边笑个不停，像是他才是计划得逞的那一个：“你爱我，维吉尔。但是我像拒绝一个轻佻的小妞那样拒绝了你……这就是你恼羞成怒的原因吗？”

    但丁很清楚怎么激怒一个人，更加清楚怎么激怒此刻的维吉尔。对方的表情他看得不是那样清晰，但他知道维吉尔凑过来了，像一头愤怒的野兽，然后死死地掐住了他的脖子。

    “还是让我教教你怎么把遗言说得更好听一点吧，弟弟。”维吉尔咬牙切齿地说道。他强烈地感受到自己就像是在活着，因为仇恨的感觉太过真实，但他知道自己的头脑已经不清醒了，所有他想要做的就只是延长但丁的死亡，让他充分地体会痛不欲生的滋味，再让他耻辱地死去。而他这样做的目的，则是固执地想要否定但丁的话，以此来遮掩遭到背叛后的落魄模样，好能把最后仅剩的那一点爱揉碎了扔进火里，同过去的自己做个彻底的告别。

    一场可以称作为强奸的性爱，是维吉尔和维吉尔的告别仪式，是但丁不堪的葬礼。

    维吉尔甚至没有耐心把但丁的裤子扒下来，而是用刀割开。刀尖不知轻重地划过但丁的下体，但丁知道他的私处一定受伤了，血顺着他合拢的肉缝淌下去，但这一点也不值得恐惧，因为维吉尔随时都有可能把阎魔刀捅进他的阴道里，搅一搅他的肚子，把他的内脏都切成碎块，他只希望那个时候他已经死了，这样他就不必听见自己的内脏被搅动时发出的粘稠的声音，那一定该死的恶心。

    当阴茎插进肉穴中去时，已然气若游丝的但丁猛然弹动了一下。他比自己想象中的要脆弱一些，因此他立即就发出了一声惊叫，但他没有什么力气挣扎，只能张开双腿任由维吉尔的阴茎撑开他狭窄的阴道，把龟头粗鲁地捅进宫颈里去。

    “杀了……我吧……”将死之人说出他最后的请求，利刃般的肉棒将但丁从内部剖开，自尊心也被击碎得一点也不剩。维吉尔双手握紧了叛逆的剑柄，快速而毫无章法地操着他的弟弟，但丁被剑穿透的伤口被反复割裂，仿佛有一把锯子，没有切中要害，却定要将他的每一条神经都锉开，他终于崩溃地大声哭叫起来——因为这永无止境的折磨耗光了他所有的理智，毫无色情意味，甚至有些凄惨，但这在维吉尔看来却是最动听的悲鸣。

    阴道开始分泌出粘稠的淫水，收缩着夹紧男人的性器。但丁的身体比他先一步妥协，紧接着没有多久，他就发出虚弱的呻吟声，像是残破的唱片机，在报废前断断续续地读出变了调的乐曲。而这极大地取悦到了维吉尔，他双眼通红，失控地处于魔化的边缘，阴茎反反复复地捅进那个湿润温暖的洞穴，将痉挛的内壁擦得更加火热。

    拿非利的雕像上，一个拿非利凌辱了另外一个拿非利，就在地狱众神的目睹下。伊娃发出撕心裂肺的哭号，她绝望地叫喊：“我的儿子！我的儿子！”长子充耳不闻，次子奄奄一息，高潮时但丁蜷缩起身体，像是鼓风机一般急促又沙哑地抽着气，胯骨剧烈地震颤，在微弱而低声的哭泣中潮吹了，一股清澈的液体从被操熟了的小穴中喷出——一股——又是一股，未能浇熄维吉尔的怒火，他的手指仍抠弄着但丁敏感的阴蒂，从喉咙里发出快乐的低吼，精液射进了子宫里。

    也许但丁会怀孕，但他等不到那时候，罪孽之子的诞生必然会伴随着复仇。维吉尔将阴茎拔出时，浓白的精液从轻轻抽动的穴口中涌出，但丁已没了反应，他双腿大张、无力地躺在血泊里，头歪向一旁，黑色的双眼盛着泪水。维吉尔冷漠地注视着，俯下身来夺走了他的项链，但丁突然努力地吸了口气，做出想要说“不”的嘴型，紧接着他的眼睛迟钝地合上。他死了。

    天使停止了呼唤，维吉尔找到囚笼，将那条红色的项链扔在地上，悲痛欲绝的女人抬起了脸，同她的小儿子一样受难的神色。风吹乱她的发丝，使维吉尔的背影变得愈发模糊起来。

    地狱里又阴又冷。


End file.
